


Tego Texi Tectum

by walksinstarlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotions, Gen, Loneliness, POV First Person, Poetry, feeling blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walksinstarlight/pseuds/walksinstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little poem I wrote on impulse. </p>
<p>in Latin, "Tego Texi Tectum" means to protect, shield, and conceal.<br/>I wrote this poem while considering Dean's emotions: self-loathing, fear of failing & losing those around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tego Texi Tectum

in dreams, crystal eyes scorn and haunt; blame is set upon me

for my wanton desires, impulse, faults that all have left me blinded.

there is no rest for weary souls, no shelter to crawl back to,

there is only the road, its perils and goals that bring me back to you.

to err is human, to forgive is absurd,

with all that I've caused, I have not yet learned

how to trust, how to love, how to be in isolation.

I've avoided death, affection, friends, but could not escape damnation.

judgment day, convicted nights, hours spent alone.

a hope, a reverie, a prayer for you to come back home. 


End file.
